


Monster (a FZ story)

by piperpro2005



Category: The Flip Zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperpro2005/pseuds/piperpro2005
Summary: Flesh shifters cant feel pain...at least physically. And have minds as hard as stone. But...What happens when you go down beneath the core?





	Monster (a FZ story)

Sybil's eyes started to open. Her mind reeling and dizzy from...something. What was it? She can't remember. Everything is just...a huge blur. A punch in the face from reality. She tried to sit up, but...something felt...wired. Her back was in a lot of pain. Something that confused her for a minute. Her head is in staggering pain, vision is blurry and dizzy. She had a feeling it was still the side effects from her magic...and reviving Leirsa. She forgot what dark magic such as necromancy can do to ones body...and mind. She tried shake off the feeling and try standing up. But fell in the process. Finally after a minute or two. Her vision cleared to see what would be...a forest. A dark forest. Not such a big deal for her. She's run through forests more of times than she can count. You have to know your way through the woods to survive after all. She finally regained some strength and decided to start walking. Typical forest it seemed. Through she was confused on why she was here in the first place. But it didn't take long for a voice to be heard. A horribly familiar one...

"Why hello there miss Melion" a voice said. She snapped her head to look behind her to see...Koji. A feeling of anger and fear went down her spine. Koji just sat there. Smiling and walking towards her. "What brings you to be walking in the woods at night?" Koji says. A predatory grin on his face.

"Why are you here?" she says. Anger in her voice. Koji lets out a small chuckle.

"Well because it's not safe to be in the woods at night. Especially alone..."

"Why do you care?"

"Well nothing really..." he says as he pulls something from behind him. Sybil tried to get a glimpse at what he was holding...and her eyes widened at what it was. A knife...black as the night...but not just any black knife. The one she had before during her little "quarrel" with Zil. A knife used to specifically on flesh shifters...and leave them unable to heal their wounds. She started to walk backwards as Koji was talking. "And well...it is dangerous out alone..." he chuckles at that statement. Still walking towards her.

"What the hell do you want..." she says, still walking backwards. Ready to start running. But suddenly feels stopped in her tracks. Like something is just holding her body, making her feel unable to to move. Kojis grin only seemed to grow as he continued to walk towards her.

"Well nothing to much. Just that..." he said, knife in hand. "Can't help but wonder at something such as yourself..."

"What the hell do you mean"

"Oh nothing special...just wanted to...test something" he says as he grabs Sybils arm. Takes the knife...chuckles to himself...

And stabs her.

A great deal of pain sprang from her arm down to the rest of her body. She screamed as the blade dug into her skin. The knife pulled out of her skin and she screamed with the pain. Watching the blood go down her arm...with the wound not closing. She was breathing heavily as tears started to stream down her face.

"Interesting..." he says "And I thought your kind couldn't feel pain..." he snapped and Sybil fell to the ground with a thud. Grabbing her arm trying to make it stop bleeding. She looked up at Koji, who just stood there laughing. She got up and quickly started to run away. But didn't get to far before something...warm...came along...fire. It was beginning to spread all along the area of this forest. She continued to run despite this. Soon after she saw...Zil...just standing there...scared. 

"Sybil...Sybil I'm scared...what's happening?!"

"Zil! Zil come over to me! Get away from there!" But as she tried to grab her. She disappeared. Just turned to dust flowing through the air. Not to long after, she saw Leirsa. Gesturing her to follow him away from there. She tried to go over to him...and he also faded into dust. "NO! Shit shit shit shit SHIT!" She saw Celimene, ran over to her, and like clockwork, she faded into dust...everyone she knew...everyone she loved...just faded into thin air as she tried to get them...the blood kept dripping down her arm. The same staggering pain still there. The fire began to enlarge, swirling around her.

"SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE!" she tried to scream out into the place around her...that same chuckle from Koji was heard behind her. She turned around, tears streaming down her face, to see Koji holding the same bloody knife.

"Theres nowhere to go" Koji said, predatory smile on his face.

"You cant run from the monster you are."


End file.
